The change
by Tale Finder
Summary: Marley is heartbroken since she has found out that Jake and Kitty are together. Jake on the other hand decides to make a change and talk to her... pairing: Jarley


**Hey guys! Actually I promised myself that I would stop writing because I kinda thought that I wasn't good enough, but when I saw Marley and Jake I thought I would give one last try…**

**This is my first Glee fanfic**

**PS: I'm no native speaker, advice would be appreciated. **

Everytime she saw him with her, her heart broke a little more. Why was it so hard? Unique and Tina had warned her about one Jake Puckerman, but she was too stupid to believe them. Yes Marley Rose has always believed in the good in people. She'd really thought that she shared something with Jake. When she had been singing with him on those bleachers she had forgot the world around her. It had been just her, him and the song. She had fallen for Jake and now she was forced to watch him date the head cheerleader Kitty. The one who made her life a living hell. She had thought that at this school everything would change but she was wrong. Now she had to walk around with a broken heart...

He looked over at her as she stood in front of her locker. He couldn't explain it but she was different. She wasn't like all the other girls around here who are only talking about themselves. Only thinking about how they look. She understood him before even having talked to him. But Marley Rose scares him. She scares the crap out of him. She had teared down his walls so easily, those walls he had built up for himself since a long time now. But when he talks to her or listens to her sing he loses all his anger and it's only her. Her voice that runs through his body like a drug and makes him feel so high... Before he could drift away anymore with his thoughts Kitty walked up to him and started to get on about how pathetic some girls are dressed. He pretended to be listening for a while but then he just had enough.  
"Kitty! Stop it!"  
"Excuse me?!" the blonde girl said confused, she wasn't used of getting interrupted.  
"Look, I don't think that this between us is working"  
"Are you breaking up with me?!" Kitty asked.  
"Yes I am... I'm sorry" he said and started to walk away.  
"Oh you will be sorry!" she yelled after him not willing to accept what just happened "You will regret this Jake Puckerman!"  
Jake didn't even bother to look back let alone to answer her. He was happy that he finally got rid of her...

When he entered the choir room the first thing he noticed was that Marley was missing which was very odd. She loved Glee club. She would never skip it.  
"Where's Marley?" he asked.  
"She said that she had something important to do, she look kinda sad but she wouldn't tell me what's wrong" Tina said.  
"I'm going to check on her" he said, he knew exactly where she was. He ran and ran until he reached the bleachers where she would always hide when she wanted to be alone. As expected, there she was sitting with the sunlight shining upon her hair making her even more beautiful than she already was. But as he walked closer to her he saw the tears running down her cheeks. She looked so hurt, and it hurt him even more.  
"Marley? What's wrong with you?" he asked and sat down next to her.  
"Jake, what are you doing here?" she asked trying to hide the fact that she was crying.  
"What's bothering you Marls? You seem so down all the time" he said and wiped the tears from her cheeks, but she pushed his hand away.  
"You don't know it don't you?" she said "You broke my heart without even realizing it" Jake just stood there incapable of saying anything. "When we were singing the other day here, I meant every word of it!" with these words she took off. Without thinking much Jake just ran after her. When he reached her he took her hand and forced her to turn around and look at him.  
"Marley, I didn't mean to hurt you" he said "You're just so different, you drive me crazy without even noticing it" he looked into her perfect blue eyes and saw the pain in them. "I hadn't been ready for you, but now I am" he said and kissed her. Just like that, without any warning. Marley was shocked but his lips felt so warm and tasted so sweet. She couldn't control herself, she just let herself fall. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. She put one hand on his chest and ran the other through his hair. Jake smiled against her lips, he hasn't felt this good for far too long now...  
After a while they broke the kiss. Jake put his forehead on hers.  
"What about Kitty?" she asked as his breath was tickling her skin.  
"I broke up with her" a big smile came across Marley's face. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"  
Marley just captured his lips again as he put his hand on her cheek and stroked it slowly and the other around her waist to pull her even closer to him. He knew that he wouldn't change for the rest of the world but with her he already was another person...

**So…. That was it! Please leave some reviews! **


End file.
